When I Walk In On You
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: Kol "accidentally" walks in on Davina changing in her bedroom. He's witty and she's naked.


**So I was going over the Davina section here on fanfiction and found a lot of people like the couple Davina/Kol. I never thought of them before and after some thinking I realized I could do some pretty hot stuff with them ;). This idea also came off of a story that I read along time ago. Hope you enjoy ;)**

Davina stood at an easel painting a landscape in her bedroom of Klaus's manor. Bright colours of yellow and blue with some orange for the sunset in the sky and crisp colours of green for the grass across the land. Things in the house had been quiet for a while. With the baby gone Hayley spent her days morning in her bedroom when she wasn't out feeding. Klaus did nothing but stay in his home because of the threat of the werewolves that had the rings that took his power.

Even though Marcel wasn't living in the house anymore Klaus still made sure that Davina was there. She wasn't in her coven anymore and those witches would really like to get a chance to take her out if she ever left the house; so she didn't. The last month she had spent in the house and only went out when she had a guard. She had spent this time doing more painting and drawing and working on her witchcraft. The only thing that was new was Klaus's brother Kol. He had come back from the dead somehow when the other side broke open.

Davina hadn't met him yet as he spent most of his time in the quarter stocking out his prey and having a little fun. From what she heard she wanted to avoid him at all costs.

Davina pulled her paint brush back from the canvas and scooped some green onto the bristles. She turned around to look at the other paints she had behind her to look at what she was going to use next. When she turned around to apply her paintbrush to the painting it had no paint on it. Instead she looked down to find a big green splat of paint in the middle of her stomach on the cute light pink dress she was wearing.

"Really?" Davina asked looking down at the spot as it seeped into the dress with every wasting second. She growled as she sat the brush down in a cup of water and stepped away from the painting. Her fingers latched onto the zipper on the side of the dress and she tugged it down to her waist. She made her way over to her closet where she slipped a new dress off of a hanger and then tossed the dress onto her bed.

She slipped her arms out of the stained dress and then down her waist to where it fell onto the floor, leaving her in a white bra and blue underwear. She stepped out of the dress and bent down to pick it up and toss it in her laundry basket. She turned back to her bed where she picked up the new dress to put on when her bedroom door opened.

"Holy shit" Davina said as she quickly picked the dress up and used it to try and cover her body. "What the hell?" she asked at the random stranger standing in the door frame of her room. He might of been a stranger but he sure was good looking. He had light blonde, brown hair and deep green eyes the colour of the green that she had just dropped on her dress.

"Sorry hun" he said not taking his eyes off of her half naked body. "I'm assuming this isn't the library" he had a thick accent a cross between English and Australian. Davina couldn't figure out which one.

"As you can see no" she said still having the dress in front of her to cover herself up. "And by your accent I'm assuming your not from a round here" She let one of her hands drop away from holding the dress to push her hair that had fallen in front of her face. Even then she never took her eyes off of him and he didn't take his off of her.

"Well you would assume right" he said moving a foot from the door frame so he wasn't standing in the middle of it. "This accent tends to be one thousand years old. I'm Kol Michelson"

"Klaus's brother right?" she said letting out a huff of air that she didn't realize she had been holding in. She knew all along it was him she was just waiting for him to admit it.

Kol took another step towards her but she made no move backwards. He looked thrilling and even though she was supposed to be scared standing half naked in front of him she wasn't; and that scared her more. "The better looking brother but yes" he replied. "And you are?"

"Davina" she said giving a little smirk and him returning the favour back to her.

"The all powerful witch I hear?" he said. He was dressed in jeans so dark they looked black and he had on a creme coloured button up shirt with a black leather jacket on top of it. He indeed looked thrilling.

"So you've heard of me?"

"There's a lot of things I hear that I'm not supposed to" he said smiling. He slowly stepped back a step keeping an eye on her.

Davina watched him watching her and even though he looked really good she knew she was getting herself in trouble with him being here. Things could taken a ugly turn real fast. He was still a vampire. "So you can leave now" she said pointing to the door that was still wide open.

"I can't stay?" he said making a pouty face.

"I'm half naked standing in my room with you with the door wide open. Sooner or later someone is gonna walk buy so it would be much better if you just left" she still had the dress in front of her and her arms were getting tired. She was really hoping he would just leave.

"I can fix one of those problems" he said and he took another step back and without breaking eye contact with her he closed the door shut with his foot. "There now the doors shut. One thing down"

Davina being tired of holding up the dress and knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with him she pulled the dress away from her body and threw it back onto her bed. Leaving her in her underwear in front of an original vampire.

"I like that much better then the dress you were gonna put on" he said walking over to her.

"Well I got tired of holding it and it wasn't like you were gonna leave anytime soon" At that point Kol was only a foot away from her. She knew this was going even worse then she hoped. He was so close to her and she didn't even have clothes on. Her mother was turning over in her grave right now at the sight of this.

"Would you like me to leave then?" he asked. "Cause I can if you want me to that bad" He already knew the answer but he liked the fact of toying around with her. He was going to get exactly what he came for today. Davina kept quiet as she let her eyes brake their glance. "That's what I thought" he said making one more step towards her. Now his body pressed up against hers and he slowly backed her up against her bedroom wall. He brought his hands up slowly to rest them on her small fragile waist just above the hem of her underwear.

"This isn't right" she said dropping her head down so she didn't have to look at him. "I know why your here" her face turned beet red and she didn't want him seeing her like this, not now.

"Oh really?" he said as he dipped his head down to her ear. "And why would that be?"

"Because you can't seem to take your eyes off me or my neck" she whispered.

Kol exhaled and the hot breath blew across Davina's neck making her shiver, she knew all along that she was right.

"You forgot your lips" he said before he pulled her head up to look at him and he kissed her. Davina was kinda shocked by his actions but she didn't pull away from him either. She let him kiss her hard and even when he broke apart to kiss down her neck she knew what was coming and she didn't stop him. She didn't want to him to stop in truth.

Kol kissed Davina's neck several times in one place and then stopped. It was his way of asking permission and because she was so over whelmed by his actions she let me go even father. "Go ahead" she said quietly. His hands were still wrapped around her waist and the feeling of his cold fingers on her hot skin made something in her burn with fire.

Kol placed another couple of kisses at her neck before releasing his fangs and slowly biting her. Davina felt the pain come and even though she had been bit several times this time was different. His bite was different. She felt him suck a couple of mouthfuls down and then he pulled away. Expect for the tiny amount of blood on the edge of his light pink lips you couldn't even tell that he had drank from her.

Kol looked her over at the state she was in. Breathing heavy and using the wall and himself to hold her up. It was a sexy state. "I think I should be going now" he said taking a step back from her.

"Ya that would be best" she said almost not being able to form the words out of her dry mouth.

"I'll see ya around" he said before whipping out of the room in lighting speed and shutting the door behind him. Leaving her alone in her room once again, naked with her dress laying on the bed. It was like the last ten minutes had never happened. Expect for the two little holes in her neck.

Davina looked over at her painting that she had been doing before. "You are not worth my time right now" she said before collapsing on her bed on top of her clean dress.


End file.
